Hub 2: Armory
Walkthrough thumb|400px|Map of Armory Armory is the secret map of the second hub and can be opened and accessed from Hub 2: Treasury Initially, Armory may seem like a very confusing map with a never ending stream of monsters. But once you work out how it works, it's pretty simple. Armory is essentially a giant square full of cages with routes through them, each leading to a side of the square. Each side of the square has a trap to beat and a switch. Once you press all four of these switches, the exit portal back to Hub 2: Treasury becomes accessible on the side you started the map on (the west side). The difficulty is that only one route can be open at once; at each side of the map is a bank of three switches. The left switch will close whatever route was previously open and open a route through the cages to the side of the square to your left. The middle switch will do the same except open a route to the side opposite you. While the right switch will again do the same but open a route to the side of the square on your right. Pressing a switch will also teleport bad guys into many of the cages as long as there isn't already a bad guy in them. The first time you open a route will also unleash several Dark Bishops. Hence it is advantageous to try to run through the cages rather than fight and also to try to use the banks of switches as few times as possible as you try to complete this map. West Side You start on this side of the square and hence don't have to press any switches. The exit portal will also be revealed behind where you start once you complete all the puzzles. Go up the stairs to your right and through the door where the switch sits down the end of a short corridor. Pressing the switch will turn the corridor into a series of sliding walls that will crush you if you get caught in one. South Side Up the stairs again and through a door you will find a metal pillar blocking your way. Brush against it to make it lower and open the way to a small room with the switch at the end. Pressing it opens pens in the room containing a bunch of Dark Bishops and also a fair bit of mana. East Side This time after heading up the stairs and through the door will bring you to a walkway that winds over a pool of lava. At the end of the walkway is the switch. Chaos Serpents in alcoves along the sides of the room will send a hail of fire your way. Many of the alcoves also contain a variety of artefacts that you can get by jumping into them from the walkway, although it's recommended to kill the serpent in there first. North Side Up the stairs and through the door you are presented with a room of Afrits — though they will more than likely be nearly if not completely destroyed by the ripper ball shooter in the centre of the map that sprays rippers in a line around the room. Your objective is to press the three switches that function as this side's "switch" while staying ahead of the "spray". Trivia Armory is the only map where one can find weapon pickups for every class, no matter which one is being played. However one cannot use weapons meant for other classes; instead these weapons merely provide mana. Category:Deathkings_levels